Rains of Castamere
'''Rains of Castamere '''is the 32th Episode in Season 5 of The Johnny Cooper Series and the Season 5 Finale. This episode contains the most permanent death scenes in The Johnny Cooper Series. This episode marks the final appearance of Eduardo Alvarez as Edpic 888, Charles Fell as Crash Bandicoot Plush, Jamie Halpert as Jamie Cooper, Lydia Schrute as Lydia Deep, Timothy Thumb as TimTheGamer, John Krasinski as Jim Halpert and Maddie Jahns as Sheepover. This episode features the event "The Red Wedding" The Episode Premieres with Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep riding to the Twins for the wedding of Johnny's brother, Jamie Cooper who is getting married with Lydia Deep, the sister of Bryan. Which had Edpic 888 as Jamie's best man in the wedding. Upon traveling thru the city, they stumble upon a Froggo who was heading towards the wedding as well. Johnny and Bryan where shocked as they thought they killed all the Froggos during The Battle at Titan. However they seemingly cared and kept riding their horses to the wedding. Alexandre Elkhoury and TimTheGamer are already inside the wedding, preparing everything, when Alexandre sees an old man who resembles a lot like an old enemy but he quickly stops looking as to not look rude. Tim tells Alexandre to go for more wine and bread for the guests, Alexandre leaves as he is greeted by Jamie Cooper in the way out. "Hey Alexandre, I'm glad you came to my wedding litlle dude" said Jamie to Alexandre. Alexandre then goes to buy the bread and wine. The Guests arrive, the whole Cooper Army are camping outside, Charles Fell shows up with his girlfriend, Anne Frank while Jim Halpert shows up to see his son, Jamie get married. They all sit at a table where they're greeted by all the guests. Mumkey's wife, Sheepover shows up as she was invited, hoping to see a new husband after the death of Mumkey. Jim and Sheepover flirt during the wedding and soon get interested in each other. Noah Cooper and Rickon Cooper are met by Johnny Cooper and Bryan Deep who are close to the wedding, their all excited to see their brother get married. Johnny expresses that Jamie should become the new king of Cooperfell to settle down with his wife. As they walk towards the wedding, they noticed a bunch of camps surrounding the wedding building. Which was filled with the Cooper army. However they noticed Bolton banners in the distance along with Froggo banners. They quickly realize it's a trap! Jamie Cooper and his best man, Edpic 888 enter the door where they're greeted by everybody who is excited to see Jamie get married. He then gets up on stage where his soon to be wife, Lydia Deep shows up. Their both on stage and get married. You may now kiss the bride! said Ramsay Jones as he shows up. However no one in the wedding recognizes who Ramsay is and proceeded to not care. Jamie and Lydia sit down as she says she has a baby coming soon, who will name him after Jim Halpert, Jim Jr. Jamie being happy kisses her. Tim notices that Alexandre has not showned up yet with the food is getting mad. Jim congratulates his son for getting married, however he notices an old face, Alex Jones who is much older. "Who's that" says Jim to his son, "That's Alex Jones! He organized the whole wedding and made it for free dad!" Jamie replies. Jim remembering that Alex Jones hates the Coopers, gets sweaty and starts to panic, he then notices the doors getting shut. Johnny, Bryan, Rickon and Noah are all noticing that the Cooper army has become to drunk and most of them are knocked out because of it. Then the Froggos start to stab the Cooper army. Alexandre arrives with wine and bread alongside Johnny. They both watch the horror as the Cooper army gets massacred by the Boltons and the Froggos. This was a set up between Alex Jones and Ramsay Jones! said Johnny as arrows start raining down towards them, Johnny and Bryan get separated as he goes with Rickon to safety. Noah, Alexandre and Bryan run the other way where ProJared's men start to show up to try and kill them. Inside the wedding, the music "Rains of Castamere" starts playing which is the theme song of The Froggos. Edpic 888 getting happy that he found a new girlfriend in the wedding says "I'm gonna get married next week boys!" he said. Everyone starts laughing. Jamie and Lydia start talking about their honeymoon. The cup rings, Alex Jones stands up and says "I have an announcement to make, I am grateful to have orchestrated this whole event for my dearest friend, Jamie". As he monologues, Ramsay Jones tells Jim Halpert to look under the table, as soon as he does, he sees a knife in his hand. Jim stands up and slaps him and yells "JAMIE LOOK OUT!!". Jamie Cooper stands up and his wife, Lydia Deep is stabbed by ProJared himself which results in the baby dying inside her stomach, Jared who smiles at him and tells his men to shoot everyone. Jamie gets shot with 3 arrows in his chest and gets knocked down. Jim runs towards his son to protect him but is met with 2 arrows and falls down. Alex Jones laughs as everyone starts to die, he says "Now this day will not be remembered as the marriage of Jamie, it will be remembered as The Red Wedding". Charles Fell starts running but trips where James Charles kisses him, which results in Charles Fell getting poisoned in his lips and has his face turn purple as he's choking on his own vomit and dies painfully. The "guests" peel their faces which reveal to be The Froggos, start to shoot innocent people. TimTheGamer in an attempt to save them, gets stabbed in the neck by the Super Froggo. Tim starts bleeding to death, sees Ramsay looking at him, where Ramsay plunges his knife in his head and kills him. Edpic 888 grabs his gun and starts shooting most of the Froggos and Ramsay's men. However, Ramsay grabs a bow and arrow and shoots him in the leg. Edpic falls down and sees everyone getting murdered in front him. "Don't you enjoy that little prince", he then screams "Put this one in a cross". Ramsay then starts to peel Edpic's whole skin and puts salt over him. He starts to scream in agony. Soon, The Noid shows up and says "You should have never resurrected me years ago, Young Fallen Prince" and beheads Edpic. Jamie Cooper wakes up, bleeding from his wounds and starts to slowly walk towards his wife as he sees her dead corpse. Jim Halpert stands up and grabs Alex Jones' wife by the throat and says, "Let him go, keep me instead". "Why do you think I'll do that" says Alex Jones. "Because I'll kill your wife" Jim says. "...............I'll find another" Alex Jones replies, he then peels off his face to reveal to be Mumkey Jones, whom faked his death. "Bring Sheepover" he said, Jamie looking at Mumkey who was his mentor, was in shock and disgust alongside Jim who knew him due to Mumkey raising some of the Coopers. Ramsay pulls Sheepover over to him, "Remember when you begged me to talk to my fans in real life, well the fan girl I talked to, I fucked her bloody, just like ProJared did", Mumkey Jones then procceds to shoot Sheepover in the head. Jamie then stands up and says "Father" with blood coming out of his mouth. Jim stares at him, crying. Mumkey Jones comes towards Jamie and says "The Shakurs sends his regards" then stabs him in the heart. Jamie falls and dies. Jim screams and slits the throat of Alex Jones' wife. There's 10 seconds of pause and ProJared comes from behind him and slits his throat. Jim then falls and dies. The episode ends there.